


Fire Across Ice

by GraveThrones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, except written by someone who doesn't know shit about skating and so cheated greatly, passionate skating, yuri winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveThrones/pseuds/GraveThrones
Summary: Yuri is the Ice Tiger Of Russia and he treats the skating rink like his prey.Okay. There's no real point to this, it was written like three years ago and is just a mess of FEELINGS and vague figure skating talk. I just love Yuri a lot and want him to succeed forever.





	Fire Across Ice

As he took his place at the center of the arena, Yuri’s eyes were sharp as the unforgiving, freezing ice below him. The crowd’s roars enveloped him, danced around him and became more of a battle cry in his ears than exuberant cheering. He was ready. His determination was beyond any he’d ever felt before. He was going to win. 

 

The sleek, graceful pose Yuri took was almost a taunting finger pointed at the embers searing and scorching away at every nerve in his body. It slowly crawled over his skin, making him itch for the real fire waiting to spark. His ears rung in the small moment he had to wait for his music to begin. When everything had fallen into a seemingly never ending silence, he felt himself torn away from the many eyes picking his every move apart. 

 

He was alone now. There was nothing around him to stop him, nothing to hold him back, nothing could distract him. This was it. Everything he had ever dreamed of was right in front of him, being laid out for him on a silver platter. Nothing was going to stop him. The gold was his for the taking and he sure as fuck was going to snatch it away from everyone else clawing for it with their filthy, desperate hands. 

 

Yuri’s body burst into a dancing flame when the music started, Captivating the crowd like moths, burning bright and beautiful across the pale ice. No one stood a chance after his performance, he might as well melt it all away.


End file.
